


Darkness and his Purity

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anger, Blood, Blood Lust, Books, Castles, Confusion, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkness, Darkness and his anger, Darkness and his purity, F/M, Hell, Music, Red writes, Servants, Tartarus, Vampire AU, care, darkness and his rose, demon!dark, detailed, details, fangs, hadies, long amounts of sleep, part three, penguin - Freeform, prince of hell!dark, slight blood mentions, soft side of Dark, vamp!Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ (part three)Dark takes care of his Rose after a bite. While she's sleeping he decides to have a small look around their room, unknowing of the things his Rose keeps.Do remember though, a box can hold so many secrets.





	Darkness and his Purity

Let's just say this wasn't how Dark liked to spend his afternoons. He had better things to do than listen to an animated penguin pace and yell at him. The only reason he was allowing this is because he knew she was right. On any other day he'd consider ripping her head off.

"What kind of irresponsible, idiotic, careless, moron are you," she asked angrily. "She's human! Just because this is hell and she's partially immortal, doesn't make her NOT HUMAN! You could have hurt her. She could of had a reaction to it! You could have turned her even," she vented.

Dark growled, his eyes narrowing, "I'm smart enough to know how not to turn someone, thank you very much. I was careful enough to make sure not to take too much of her blood. Your yelling is truly unnecessary."

"My yelling is unnecessary? You could have marked her! You know she isn't ready for that," the penguin huffed, "you need to be more careful with her. She acts as if she can keep up, but you forget that she's only human. A Wiccan and a water sign at that. She's overly sensitive and hopeful." The penguin shook her head, "I suggest you talk to her and sort all of this out. Don't be such a damn twat in the future."

Dark sighed as the penguin left the room, slamming the door. His Rose was safe. Her reaction to the bite was delightful as well....

 

~

 

His fangs protruded the skin of her neck, the blood flowing too his mouth. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, while his hold around her waist tightened. She let her weight completely settle into him, making a small sound at the feeling.

She tasted so very sweet, and he was quickly getting full. He took one last sip before pulling his head back slightly, and healing her wounds. She was looking up at him with a dazed look. Her eyes were glazed over, and her mouth the slightest bit open. Dark was holding her up, seeing as she appeared as if the task was impossible to do herself.

She blinked slightly before surging forward. Her kiss was rough but slow. The metallic taste was slightly lingering on his lip, and her head was clouded. Dark's hands felt warm on her, squeezing just tight enough. She let out a small whimper into the kiss.

Dark finally pulled himself away after a few minutes. She wasn't in the right mind for anything, he wouldn't allow this to go forward. His Rose whined slightly and tried to bring him back in, but the tired feeling she had was steadily increasing.

He smiled worried-like at her. He brought a hand up to caress her cheek, which she leaned into the slightest bit. "Why don't we get you to bed my Rose," he asked. Sleep would do her well right now. He would take care of whatever other needs she may have whenever she woke.

She begrudgingly agreed, getting changed into some sleeping shorts and crawling under the blanket. She was quickly lulled too sleep, her body needing the recovery after the bite.

 

~

 

Dark began to get nervous after a day. It had been twenty four hours and she still wasn't awake. He paced the room back and forth, in front of the bed that she was laying in. He was debating on calling a doctor, but ultimately decided to wait a bit longer.

While she was asleep, he looked for things to do in the room. It was kept tidy, the closet organized, and the sitting area straight as a pin. The only thing that wasn't tidy was his Rose's desk. Scattered over it was a variety of different things. He never much paid attention to it till today.

He started with just a glimpse, noticing the glass rose sat on the desk, and a few small knickknacks. On the top shelf was a small collection of raw cut gems and crystals. He assumed it was from her few Wiccan activities that she did from time to time. A few old children toys sat there as well. He knew that some children held certain toys close too their hearts, not surprised that she would keep a couple smaller ones. Finally behind that, was a very simple picture stating, "if storms should come, we shall just have to dance in the rain."

Dark found this picture slightly odd. It only rained in hell once every few months, and even then it wasn't very long. There wouldn't be a need to worry about storms. He sighed, deciding to ask his Rose about it later.

He pulled out the chair and sat down, noticing how uncomfortable it was to him. How would one be comfortable sitting in this chair for hours at a time?

He moved too the middle shelf. A dry-Erase board with an anatomical heart as the background sat on the edge, a marker attached for convenience. A organized tin of pencils pushed against the wall, with a basket of even more pencils sat on top of it. There the middle of the section was pretty much clear, room for paper or a large book to be placed there. On the other side of it was a small box with a heart on it, that appeared to have no opening.

Dark picked up the box and glared. What was the use of a box that couldn't be opened? He shook it slightly, surprised when it made a small rattling noise. He knocked on it, and a hollow noise came out. He huffed, aggravated at the thing, before turning it every-way. He growled slightly as he set it down and continued looking.

On the bottom shelf was a few baskets. One basket was hand woven, appearing as if it would take a long time. Each one was filled too the brim with random self-care products. He soon figured out this is what people would often refer too as a 'junk' pile.

He sat back in the chair, and finally went too the pull-out. On one side was a few books with instructions on drawing inside of them. In the middle was a sketch book. It was what was on the thing on the other side that interested him. A journal sat there, a pen tossed carelessly beside it.

He picked it up. It was completely black other than the large tie on it and the pages. The tie appeared to be the only thing holding it closed, but with further inspection he found a lock underneath it. He never understood journals. Why would one write down all of their secrets in a small book? What would happen if their enemy found it? Dark just thought it seemed like more trouble to deal with. He sighed as he dropped the journal back down and slid the pull-out in.

Dark didn't like how quiet the room was, yet he didn't feel like speaking with anyone. He thought for a second before he got an idea. Rose was always talking about music, so why not give it a try? He was never a big fan of music, but he hadn't listened to it in many years. Maybe there was something of interest now.

He got up and went too the shelf. Now was the difficulty of figuring out how exactly this worked. He looked at the different records, noticing how much smaller they had gotten. They were almost all in the English language, which he frowned at. He wasn't very good at reading English, never making it a priority. He could read it, it just took longer than he would have liked.

With a sigh he slowly started reading different tittles. Soon picking one that peaked his interest. He went over too the device he'd seen Rose use before, and placed it. He was satisfied when it appeared to start working. He found piano music soon flowing out of the device in a low volume.

Dark was surprised to find that he somewhat enjoyed the music. He continued looking at the shelf, now moving onto the book collection. He'd always kept his books in the library, but Rose had insisted on keeping a few in the room. He soon picked up one he saw her reading often and sat down in the arm chair.

~

Dark was disgusted. How could someone read this and not be? It was a book about a vampire teacher finding his soulmate. Dark cringed at it many times, pointing out all the mistakes the author made when it came to vampire customs.

He flipped longer into the book, finding himself shocked. There was a rather... compromising scene. He coughed slightly and sunk down in the chair a little more. Why would one get books with such things in them?

He was just about to give up on the book when he heard a small groan. His head snapped up as he saw his Rose's eyes slowly open. He sat the book down and moved to sit beside her, "More beautiful than sleeping beauty herself."

Her cheeks slightly tinted at his words. Her voice soon came put, slightly rough from sleep, "Sleeping beauty isn't that pretty anyway."

Dark laughed slightly, the sound deep and his fangs peaking out slightly, "Especially when compared to you. Did you sleep well?"

Rose nodded, going to sit up. She made a small huff when he gently pushed her back on the bed. He kept his hands on her shoulders, "you are on bed rest."

She looked annoyed, and was honestly tempted to slap him. "Dark, I'm fine. A little needy, but fine."

Dark shook his head, "I want you to stay right here. You've been sleeping for more than a human day."

Rose sighed, but nodded anyway. She reached up and began tugging off his suit jacket. He raised his eyebrows slightly, "and what do you think you're doing?"

"If I have to stay here, you do too," she said simply, tossing the jacket on a chair.

When she moved again, Dark grabbed her and moved her to sit against the headboard. She rolled her eyes and undid the buttons on his shirt. Dark didn't detest, only watching her closely. Once his shirt was off she moved to get up.

When Dark started to protest she promised it was only to go too the restroom. She was quick to return and sit back down, flicking him slightly at his nagging. Once he was only in boxers he sat in the bed beside her.

Dark moved her so he could hold her. He moved the blanket to cover the two before communicating with one of the servants. The servant was quick to come in the room, a large tray of food in their arms. Dark took it from them before dismissal, Rose thanking them.

"How do you feel," Dark asked, keeping an arm firmly around her.

"Tired, needy, hungry," she said, reaching for the food.

Dark gently grabbed her hand and placed it back where it was, "I'd rather you not move." He lifted a bite of food too her lips.

She complied with him, leaning on him in-between bites, "it was a rather interesting feeling, being drank from."

Dark didn't say anything as she continued in-between eating, "I don't think I'd mind it happening again."

"We'll see," Dark said shortly. He had been worried about her the past hours. He knew it was only a first time reaction, but it still didn't set well with him.

Rose moved her hand too his thigh and started rubbing circles, "Don't worry so much, my dear."

"Impossible," Dark set the tray on the table closest too him, bringing them both down to lay in the bed.

"I'm alright. Breathing or whatever," she snipped.

Dark smirked slightly, "I believe 'breathing or whatever' is something you need to do."

She considered holding her breath at his comment, "Oh really?"

Dark growled slightly, not having trouble figuring out what she was thinking. His hands made their way too her hips and pulled her closer than before, "if anyone is going to make you breathless, it'll be me. There is something I'd like to ask about though."

She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I was reading that book over there," he nodded too the book. "How can you enjoy reading such crude things, especially never having experienced them?"

She shrugged slightly. Her hand went back to rubbing circles on his thigh. "How do you know I've never experienced them?"

Dark's responding growl was loud, flipping them too the side slightly. His arms caged her in as his head went too her neck. He rubbed his nose and lips up and down the area of skin, "I can smell it on you. Such purity. Clean as a white rose itself."

Rose's arms came to circle his neck, a suppressing a shiver racking through her body, "I'm not sure if I believe that."

Dark chuckled sultrily, "Oh? And why ever not? Do you have a bigger secret to hide than whatever is in that box other there?"

"Snooping about my desk were you," she chided. "The things in that box don't interest you. It only has simple pieces of paper and a fifty-cent piece."

Dark furrowed his brows in confusion, "why can't you open it though?"

She ruffled his hair slightly, "you can, you just have to figure it out."

He grumbled slightly, "a box you can't open is useless."

"You'll find out how to open a box eventually Dark, and with that comes a whole world full of secrets."

This confused him, but he nodded anyway, bringing her close once more. "Just a little more rest, then we can continue about the day."

Rose rolled her eyes, but complied. "A box can hold many secrets, but only a few make sense." With that she closed her eyes.


End file.
